Influence
by Piagetheanon
Summary: John Egbert quite the spoiled rich kid. It is three months til his 18th Birthday and hes forced to live the last bits of his childhood in Texas on his own. How does one cope with such poor and wild people? HammerTime PepsiCola JohnXDave
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first Homestuck Fanfic, but I hope I did well! Feedback is awesome 3 **

Your name is John Egbert, and your family is rich. Or, what's left of it, anyway. You only have your father, your cousin, and her grandfather. You live in a mansion in Washington State, where you have been homeschooled your whole life. You are about to turn 18, and inherit everything.

Okay, so you're a bit spoiled. You ARE inheriting 50 acres of land, a 25 room mansion, and 5 cars, not including your father's. Since you usually got whatever you wanted, you have a salamander named Casey, and quite the taste in fashion and movies. And by taste and fashion and movies, most would say you have none at all.

But what do they know? They're poor… which brings us to your current dilemma. Your father is forcing you to move out for three months. Across the country. In… Texas. Houston, Texas. It was 3 months until your birthday, so technically, you weren't an adult yet, so he very well could still boss you around. Everything was arranged. You would be living in a little apartment in some complex. An APARTMENT. You at least hoped it was a good one.

Now that we are in the present, you walk down the trashy hallway with tacky wallpaper. Your hand are shoved in the pockets of your skinny jeans, your white Tee with a green slime ghost, your square glasses and messy raven colored hair making you look like a dork. You hold your head high, a weird aura of confidence and arrogance radiating from you. You liked to think that you were pretty humble. Your butler from back home that came to assist you on your journey was bringing you luggage, another thing you didn't have to do.

You pull the key from your pocket and unlock the door. You can't help but clench your teeth together at the pumping bass from your neighbor. You'll have to make a noise complaint later. It's probably some punk who thinks he rules the world. Boy is he wrong. You smirk and look around the apartment. It wasn't bad looking… maybe if you added another 10,00 square feet, it would feel a bit like home.

This brings up another point. It was hot in Texas. Too hot. Like, 50xs hotter than Washington. You had almost perished outside in the raging heat. Your butler brings in your bags, placing in what you suppose it your room. It's terribly small, just like everything else in the apartment. He bids you farewell, and leaves to travel all the way back home in Washington. Lucky. Better start unpacking.

Your father told you that you would have to work while in Texas, which is a totally dumb idea in your opinion. You've never worked a day in your life. This resulted in you not being too muscular. You weren't over weight though, so that was good. Nothing is more annoying than a fat, spoiled, rich kid. You were only two of those things, and fat wasn't one of them.

You unpack your laptop first, trusting internet was available. You loved your laptop, for it held all your nerd things. Next your posters and pictures. You hung these posters around your room as if it had been your old one, but of course, there wasn't as much wall space. They overlapped sloppily. Oh well. These posters where for movies you liked, such a Con Air and National Treasure. More specifically, Nic Cage. He is quite the actor, huh? You think so. This is when you notice the pumping bass gets a bit louder. Maybe you should show this guy who he's living next to.

Walking out of your small apartment and to the next, you change your posture to a look of importance. You knock on the door three times. No one comes. The probably didn't hear you. You knock again.

"Hey! Open up!" You shout. You here a voice curse and footsteps coming to the door. The person who answers is surprising. It is a boy about your age with blonde, neat hair. He is wearing shades, and has head phones around his neck. He wears a red and white shirt with a record in the center, and is shamelessly showing the world his teal plaid boxers. You blush, but keep up your posture. He seems to know you had been checking him out, because he had been doing the same to you.

"What do you want? 'Cause you're certainly not the pizza guy." His Texan drawl is a bit thick, and you notice that he doesn't look surprised… or anything, really. He's got one hell of a poker-face. You shift your weight to your right leg and cross your arms over your chest.

"Your music is a bit loud, dotcha think?" You peek inside his apartment over his shoulder. It was the messiest place you have ever seen- and you've seen many places. He arches an eyebrow, probably wondering who the hell you think you are. You sigh and try to sway him.

"look, I'll give you 100 bucks in cash if you keep it down, okay? I just moved in and I want it somewhat peaceful."

He seems as surprised at the amount of money your offering him as one with an awesome poker face could be, but he shrugs and says: "Nah." And shuts the door in your face. He was obviously poor, so why didn't he take your money? Isn't that what all poor people want? He turns the music up louder. Ass.

**Eh. I didn't *quite* wanna end it there, but I didn't really know how else to end it. So, Tell me how you want this to go! Is it good? I haven't written in a while, but updates should be a month or less apart, especially when school rolls around I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are so nice Thank you, my reviewers, because you all make me so happy ^_^ But anyway, here is your second chapter ^u^ AND IM SORRY THERES A TEEENSY BIT OF JOHN/VRISKA… just a little bit {:P**

You realize you never even got his name. Oh well, he'll just have to be Annoying Neighbor, for now. You finish unpacking, making our new home-away-from-home a bit more cozy and comforting. Now you guess it was time to find out where you'll be working.

You sounded almost… responsible. You shudder. You usually didn't ever have a care in the world. Maybe being on our own is taking its affect. Only Three more months, Johnny-Boy. Grabbing your keys and wallet, you head out to your car, which was considerably expensive, but apparently you have no sense in cars either, because it wasn't any sports car. It was a Jeep. It was navy blue and sparkling. You sure liked it.

As soon as you exit your apartment, you run into Annoying Neighbor. Instantly poising yourself as all rich kids know how, you stride down the hall. He turns to you and he smirks, arching an eyebrow. You wonder what he's thinking. Right as you walk past him, he makes his move.

"Is something wrong with your face?" He was referring to the snobby look upon your face. You stop mid-step and glare at him. He puts his palms out in a 'no offense' gesture, though you knew he meant every word. You say the first thing that comes to your mind, which is never that wise.

"Maybe you should mind who you're dealing with, because obviously you have no idea."

These word drip from your lips like venom, but don't seem to faze this guy. He smirks and steps closer to you, causing you to lean back, rocking on your heels.

"'Guess I don't. Care to tell, Princess?"

…Boy, his Texan drawl is irritating. You grit your teeth and narrow your eyes. He called you 'princess'. Oh hell no.

"I'm John Egbert, do some research on me, and maybe I'll reward you with a few bucks for the effort, I can see you need the cash."

And with that said, you turn and walk away. You turn around and call back to him to keep down the music. You hide your smirk and finally get to your car. You catch a red motorcycle parked beside your Jeep in out of the corner of your eye. You also see annoying Neighbor mounting this vehicle. He… drives a motorcycle? How typical. It probably cost him his entire savings. You chuckle to yourself, but you quickly stop when he salutes sarcastically to you. Well then.

As you drive out of the parking lot and onto the road, you realize that he was probably going to his job or something. Before you get to far, you pull out your phone and call your dad; he never told you where it was you were working exactly. You tap his contact on your phone and place it to your ear.

"Dad?"

"John? Is something wrong? Are you calling to complain?"

He has so much faith in you.

"No. You never told me where I was working."

"Ah. Yes, you're going to work at a very popular club in the down town area. I hear its very nice. However, the name escapes me."

"…okay."

"Bye, son."

"Bye."

You end your conversation there. You know the place he's talking about, and it was quite nice. Its name was something about clocks and heat or something.

When you pull in, it's obvious that it's more of a night club, because no one was really there. Another thing you notice right away is that damn motorcycle. Annoying Neighbor's. Great. You wonder what the heck he does here. Could he be the janitor? You couldn't imagine that, but it would give you a good laugh. Parking and walking into the club, your welcomed by a blonde haired girl that reminds you of Annoying Neighbor, except a much more composed and polite.

"I'm Rose. Welcome to Heat and Clockwork. John, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Your father arranged for you to be the head bartender. You will be fifth in command, After Dirk, the manager; Roxy, the Co-manager; Me, the Supervisor; and Dave, the DJ. Then there's the janitor, but he is never really around when we're open, so I might as well not introduce him." She finishes.

…You didn't know if you liked all these people in command in front of you. Suddenly Annoying Neighbor walks by, holding a stack of papers. His eyes land on you almost automatically. His eyebrows rise in amusement. You grit your teeth.

"Is Princess joining us?" …So he had given you a nick name. You figure you should be the civil one and you hold out your hand.

"John Egbert. And your name is…?" Smiling a bit derpily, you wait for him to shake your hand. Shifting the stack of papers to the other hand, he does.

"Dave Strider."

Your breath hitches. He was higher in the pecking order than you. This did not sit well with you at all. He's smirking as if he can see right into your head. Jerk. Rose then shoos him away and he scampers off into an office. You wonder if he can DJ well. He probably can't, but you just say this to make you feel better. As she (Rose) gives you a tour, you notice how much red and gears there are… but you suppose it ties in with the name. There is a stage in the center as soon as you walk in, with a dance floor shadowing it, skirted with little bar tables. You are led to the main bar where you will be bar tending.

You remember when you first mixed a drink. It had been for your dad and a lady friend of his. She taught you everything you know. **(this would probably be a good time to say that Roxy and Ms. Lalonde will be different characters… ehehe) **You can make anything into an alcoholic beverage, pretty much. However, you never really considered this a talent. All it was, was a few things thrown together and bang. You had a flaming drink.

"We open in an hour, so you might wanna get situated until then. It gets pretty crowded here." And with that, Rose gives you a wry smirk and walks off to her office. Dealing with drunk people will be so fun. Your prankster instincts will go wild! You get behind the counter and familiarize where all the ingredients are. With your back to the stage and your thoughts focus on the epic pranks you'll pull, you don't notice Dave coming up behind you.

"I'll take a water."

You glance at the clock. 30 minutes until opening. Turning around, you see Anno-… Dave, sitting at a bar stool and smoldering you from behind his shades. You smirk and lean on the counter towards him.

"Are you sure? That's a strong drink, Mr. Strider. You might not be able to drive home."

"You're concerned about my safety? How sweet."

"I never said 'You might not be able to drive home SAFELY.'"

"Nice apron."

"Go to hell."

You turn around, pretending to be irritated, but in reality, you're smiling. He had his moments, didn't he?

"Excuse me, I didn't get my water yet."

Rolling your eyes and dropping two ice cubes into a small glass, you fill it with water. You didn't think this bar had water. Most don't. You turn around and slide the glass to him. He catches it with ease. You lean back against the opposite counter and watch him sip the water away. You begin to zone out and wonder why he wears those shades.

"Yo. Egbert? You still there…?"

You're brought to attention when Dave throws a half-melted ice cube at your face. The inhuman sound of disgust escapes your lips as you tumble to the side. Dave laughs and comes around to help you up. After glaring at him, you allow him to help you up.

A few people come in and Dave nods at you.

"Show time, Princess." Is all he says before jogging to his turn-tables on the stage. He turns on some remix **(think along the lines of Swedish House Mafia One, the original remix.) **Within the first minutes of opening, people are pouring in and dancing like crazed animals. You have made a range of exotic drinks and met a range of exotic people. One girl was even hitting on you. You think her name was Vriska or something. Yeah, she was way drunk.

But, somehow she got you onto the dance floor. You flung your apron at the bar as she drags you into the crowd. She immediately starts grinding on you, and you play along. You notice you're at the front of the dance floor where it meets the stage. You notice Dave staring at you. What did he want? The party was like an extremely alcoholic drink itself, because your better judgment is clouded. You begin to give Dave a sort of little show. You shoot him seductive looks every now and then, and he notices.

You're not sure if it was just the lighting, but you swear you saw him blushing. All you know is not 5 minutes later, that girl was thrown out by a certain DJ. You wonder if his excuse would be 'She was disturbing the peace.' You return to your bar and you serve the people like you were supposed to. At closing time, which was about 3:00am, Dave comes over to you, kinda stiff looking.

All of your fellow staff members were gone already. He comes behind the counter and sits on the counter. His next words are firm and passively - demanding.

"You looked like you were having fun with that girl on the floor." You almost drop the glass you were cleaning. A blush quickly covers your cheeks. Brushing this comment off, you turn around and put he glass back on the shelf and pretend to look for another one.

"Yeah. She was ok." Suddenly he's at your side.

"Okay…? You don't sound too satisfied" He whispers into your ear. You shiver and take off your apron and grab your keys, leaving.

"Meh." It takes everything you are to make your voice not shake. As you open the door to exit the club, You look back at Dave, who was still standing at the Bar, looking at the dance floor thoughtfully. Climbing into your Jeep, you can't help but wonder about Dave. Was he coming onto you? You push that thought away. You had never thought about sexuality. Being a rich homeschooled child, it had never been on the thinking topic.

When you get to your apartment, you collapse onto your bed and fall asleep almost. Your last thought, however, is Dave. And in the back ground, You can hear the faint pumping of bass from your neighbor's apartment.

… **well, I honestly don't know where this plot will go, but *shrug* I hope you enjoyed this pretty long-ish chapter. feed back, please! I was kinda sick of John being the helpless one in the relationship… so I don't know what you awesome people will think of my version of him {:D **


	3. Chapter 3

**I really appreciate the reviews guys! I'm sorry for not really revising it a whole lot, so there are some mistakes here and there… but Thanks for being so patient and positive! I know how easy it is to send a mean review and you guys are just so nice ^u^ I cannot express my thanks. And in case someone doesn't know what a calzone, is… it's like a pizza that got folded In half, find of **

When you wake up, you feel pretty relieved. It was a pretty sunny day, but you guessed that was normal for Texan weather. Swinging your legs over the side of the bed, you get up and shuffle to the bathroom. After getting done there, you stretch and get breakfast.

Its only when you're sitting down when you notice the unusual silence filling the apartment. No talking, no bass… just silence. Where could Dave have gone off to? Maybe he was still asleep? You glance at your watch. 10:00am. He could be; he seemed like the kind of person who would sleep until 1 O'clock in the afternoon.

Now done with breakfast, you notice a paper that has been slid under the front door. Arching and eyebrow and running a hand through your fluffy raven hair, you bend down and grab the paper.

_**Egbert:**_

_**Lunch?**_

_**-DS.**_

After staring at the note for 5 minutes, you chuckle at how short it is. Sounds like Annoying Neighbor to you. Does this mean he is possibly awake? Maybe. You'll check up on this at noon. Two hours of doing nothing sounds like a pretty good plan to you.

And by 'nothing' you mean laying on your couch watching dumb reality shows. You begin to wonder what day it is. Do you work every day? Or just on the weekends? You came here on a Saturday, right? So it was Sunday. Yesterday was a very good first day in your opinion.

2 Hours fly by quicker than imagined. Getting dressed into a blue T with a swirly pattern on it and blue skinny jeans, you decide that you are now presentable to leave your cozy little home.

You snatch up the note, your keys, and your wallet. Surely this wasn't a date, right? You don't know. You suck in a breath before you knock on Dave's door. Almost immediately, it opens to a very well groomed Strider. He smirks and looks you over from behind his shades. Forcing yourself to not squirm or blush, you hand him the note he slipped under your door. He looks at it, his smirk growing a bit before he takes it and shoves it into his pocket.

"Let's go, then."

You nod and fall in beside him as he walks out of his apartment. Half glad to have something to do, you sigh, content. You do this absentmindedly. Dave shoots you a questioning glance which you ignore, so he goes back to walking out of the apartments to the parking lot. You look at his motorcycle and then at your car. He goes to his vehicle and you stop between the two vehicles, unsure of what he's doing.

He smirks and sits on the cycle, patting the space behind him. You… were gonna ride his motorcycle. Sounds dangerous... and kinda fun. You climb on, feeling a bit nervous. You slide your arms around his waist, blushing as you do so. You couldn't help but notice how muscular he was under his shirt. Your blush thickens. He revves the engine before backing out and speeding out of the complex, causing you to tighten your hold and press your forehead into his back a bit. He smelled like microwaved food.. something you weren't very fond of. You honestly don't know what to think of that. Wait a frigging minute- why are you smelling him? You mentally shrug and keep investigating his scent.

Unfortunately -or, fortunately, you mean— Dave pulls into the parking lot of a small restaurant and parks. You guess he was expecting you to have loosened your grip around him. You wanted to, but you where kind of shocked at how fast he went on the road and the exhilaration of the ride. He turns and looks at you and chuckles.

"It's safe now, princess." You scowl and tear your arms away from him and hop off. Dumb nick name. He smirks and walks beside you to the restaurant. It was some sort of little Italian restaurant. You wouldn't have picked such an unknown place… You must have had a look on your face, because Dave comments. "Well you look appreciative. Is something wrong, Princess Egderp?" Shooting him a glare, you reply

"Call me John, or don't call me anything at all. And actually, order whatever you want from this petty eatery; I could pay for it all. Because I'm a kind person." You accidentally spit the last few words, but this statement was true. Dave had no idea how much you had. You could make his damn dreams come true.

Not that you'd want to do that.

He arches an eyebrow at your outburst, but he shrugs and holds the door open for you. This gives you a tiny bit of satisfaction, but not much. You stop at the counter, but Dave keeps walking to the booths. He notices that you're not following him and he explains that you seat yourselves here. Well then… you had never been to a place that does that. It was a bit interesting seeing this way of living. You slide into the booth where Dave was so that you're facing him. You try not to look like a child looking at a giant aquarium as you glance around the restaurant. There was sports posters and Jerseys hug up, and a TV hung in one corner, with football on. What's with all the sports?

_DavePOV_

You know he hadn't heard you when you were on the motorcycle speeding down the road, but you laughed. You laughed because he was so helpless and seemingly lost. You found this trait quite amusing. There was one thing you couldn't get off your mind though: where the hell did he get all this cash? This question kept you up the night before. You mixed beats and did your usual, but none of them sounded any good because that damn question was stealing your focus. Actually, not just the question, but John himself. You couldn't get him out of your head. You would purposely try to get his attention. Like, turning up your sick beats or calling him princess. Before anyone jumps to any conclusions, you weren't sure what to think of him.

You weren't sure if you had a little man crush on him. You just wanna find out who this kid is, really.

Maybe it was time to figure some shit out. You walk into your favorite restaurant, (but you would never tell him it was your favorite) and almost laugh when he waits at the counter. It was such a weird thing to do, but you could see how someone like … well, john… could make this mistake. You also remember his offer. He's buying this, then. As he slides in across from you, you genuinely smile at how wide-eyed he is. He acts likes he has never been in a place like this. A pity. The waiter comes over and hands you menus.

"Anything you darlin's wanna drink?" Her Western accent made the question.

"uhm, two beers, ma'am." John looks at you with disbelief, for you had just ordered for him. She smiles and nods, walking away.

"DAVE. WHY. Beer? Really?" He is quite speechless- and this amuses you. You have not failed to gain his attention again. Leaning back in the seat, you cross your arms over your chest and nod, wordlessly. John sighs and puts his forehead on the table, sighing. His soft-looking raven locks all fall out of place, making him look less professional.

You liked it.

You're not one to deny your feelings. Of course you won't tell him how you feel once you feel that way about him. 'That way' being unconditional love. You know it's coming, but you can't love someone you don't know. Who would hate on beer? Maybe you should make something of that.

"What's wrong with beer, bro? Is it not good enough for Mr. Bartender of the Universe?"

You're joking, of course. You half wonder if he is gonna be offended. You half hope not. He lifts his head and glares at you.

"For your information, DJ asshole," He spits the DJ part, "I could make a gazillion drinks better than BEER. It's almost insulting to make me drink it." But oh no, he doesn't stop there.

"Plus, it looks a lot like piss."

That phrase made your eyebrows shoot up. He finds this funny and chuckles to himself, as if he liked how he could crack a joke like that. You couldn't figure this guy out at all. You're about to start a conversation, but the waiter returns with the beer.

"Do you boys want anything to eat?"

John jumps in before you can order for him. Which you were totally gonna do, just to annoying him. He must have caught on. A smirk pulls at the corner of your lips. The smirk goes away the moment john orders.

"I'll have Chicken Marsala, please?"

Both you and the waitress is speechless. Yeah this was a little Italian restaurant, and you were *pretty sure* that what he just ordered *might* have been Italian, but… what? The waiter shakes her head and leans closer.

"Pardon?"

Now Egbert's the speechless one. He automatically looks at you for help, and you give him an arched eyebrow. You where just as confused, if not more. He looks at the menu again, a slight embarrassed blush spreading across his cheeks. He seemed like he was feverishly searching for something else to order. You step in for his sake.

"We'll share a calzone… please." The waitress nods slowly, not sure about the two of you- well, mostly john. She then turns and leaves the both of you alone. You both look at each other and say the same thing:

"What the hell?"

You are both referring to the same thing (what john ordered). You butt in.

"John, was that even on the menu?"

"Well- no, but its Italian! It should have been!"

"Who are you? Have you never been to a little Italian pizzeria or something?"

"…What's a calzone?"

Facepalm. How could he not know? He acts like he lived a soft, sheltered life up until now- which, now that you think about it, could very well be the case. Time to dig into that…

"How do you NOT know what a calzone is?"

"let me put it this way: why have this," He gestures around, "when I can have something 10xs better?"

Oho. So he was a spoiled little rich kid. Your eyebrows shot up, and he realizes how bad that must have sounded. You were going to mock him, but the waitress returned with your steaming calzone. She lays it down on the table and asks you if you want the bill now or later. You look at john. "Later…" You say.

She walks off and you say one last thing before digging into the food.

"You're paying, rich kid."

His face is priceless.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys ^u^ gosh I love all the positive feedback I'm getting from this! I was kind of getting a vibe that I was making John a bit *too* snobby, so I'll cut back on that. I have been trying to make my chapters to 2,000 words long! The last chapter was 103 words short, so I hope this one will exceed 2,000 words! I am kind of planning for John to slowly be acquainted with this other world he has never even been in (aka, normal life) with the help of Dave, then learn what Dave does and heck, let loose a bit. I'm trying to make him seem uptight. But, if you have and questions or suggestions, by all means, don't keep them to yourself! **also, don't attempt any stupid/dangerous things I write… just don't ._.**

**TL;DR: thanks, and if you need something, just review about it ^u^** and don't attempt anything dumb I write

_John_

Dave made you pay.

For the meal, that is. You didn't think the gesture was all that polite, but it didn't bother you much, since you had the money. The bill surprised you, because it was under 50 dollars. Hell, it was even under 30 bucks. The food tasted like it cost more than what you payed for, really. You made sure to leave the waiter a 20 dollar tip.

You indeed notice that Dave was eyeing you as you gave the waitress your credit card like it was no big deal. Truthfully, it was almost habit. He noticed the generous tip, too. You think you liked keeping on the edge. You had a good feeling about you until you remembered that you had to ride his death machine back home. Without a word against it, you climb on behind him.

He is even more reckless on the way back. You shrieked and grabbed fistfuls of his shirt on SEVERAL occasions. Swerving away from cars and not stopping at stop signs kind of defined 'reckless driver'. Let alone with a passenger! A car honks at you, causing you to press against him unwillingly. You didn't want to be a nuisance. You cry out in panic and lean your forehead on his back. You were bracing yourself to die.

"Dave, if you don't stop, I swear to god I will make your life a living-"

You stop yourself from yelling because you realize that he had already parked in the apartment lot. You blush with embarrassment. You hop off quickly and stomp away. You didn't even wanna turn around to see that dumb smirk on his face-

Your thoughts are cut off by the quickly approaching steps behind you and the lips mashed against yours. You weakly push on the persons chest and realize that it is a man, due to the lack of boobs slenderness. Your eyes snap open and see a pair of shades.

Dave.

Dave Strider was kissing you.

He pulls away the moment your lips begin to respond, and this frustrates you. You try to utter an angry 'WHAT DO YOU WANT?!' but all that comes is as a wanna-be, half-pouty "What…" He holds your cheeks and stares into your eyes from behind his shades. You look back, trying to seem stubborn, but you almost melt in his stare. How was that even possible? You couldn't even really process a lot of things because he was being so damn intense.

But you liked it. As strange as it sounds, you really did. He whispers one thing before walking away and leaving you dumb-struck in the hallway.

"You need to let loose some, Egbert." Then, he is gone with the wind… back to his apartment. You don't know how long you have been standing there until you hear a long beep from the road. You touch your lips and look at his door as you stride past it. You haven't really been NICE to him… maybe you should do that… you know… being nice to him. You think you have just the idea.

_TIME SKIP TO LATER THAT DAY_

You lay the gift outside his door. It was a huge gift basket that you had personalized. Of course, you didn't arrange it or wrap it, but it was full of DJ stuff that he would certainly like… you really hope he likes it. It was about $1000.00, including all the things inside it. You didn't write your name on it, so he won't know it was from you. You really aren't romantic at all.

You kick his door to make sure he hears it and scamper off through your door. You have a secretive camera set up sending live footage to your laptop right now. You place the computer on your lap and see Dave open the door. His face is unchanging, but you know he must be confused.

He looks down the hall, and then steps out and stands in front of your door. He's about to knock on it, and you look at your door from the inside. You don't hear a knock and look back at the screen. He turns away and drags the gift basket into his apartment, giving your door one last glance before shutting his door. Maybe you're gonna leave that camera out there. Yeah.

You lean back on your couch and think about all the things that were in the gift bag. You remember going to the music store and asking for their most expensive headphones. The guys had looked at you funny, but still showed you to the best ones. You buy them and ask him for advice with the best musical recording equipment to get. He shows you many things, and you only but the best of it.

Feeling good about everything you bought, you take it to be personalized. You get some stuff to be engraved with 'Dave S.' Then you're off to a place that will wrap it and supply the basket and stuff. You had Dave on your mind the whole time, sometimes mindlessly touching your lips. You wonder what he will even think of this. But he'll never know it was you.

…Now you were thinking of 'Letting loose'… If Dave meant live a little, then you don't know why he said it. You do interesting and fun things every day. Like….uh… well, maybe not EVERY day, but you have done some fun things! Like the time when- yeah you got nothing. Too bad you don't know your way around this town too well. Maybe Dave could show you some cool things to do around here. You smile.

An excuse to see him again. Now you wouldn't be able to get your mind off of seeing him again. Resisting the urge to press your ear against the wall that separates your apartment from his, you just walk by it casually, as if someone would think you weird they saw you with an ear pressed against a wall in your own living quarters. You heard some shuffling around and still the low vibrations of bass. You find yourself smiling. You wondered what he was doing.

Why are you suddenly so crazy about this guy? It's not like that was the first time anyone ever kissed you!

…

It was, in fact, only the second time someone had ever shown romantic interest in you. The first time had been in 8th grade, when your dad's friend visited with his daughter, Vriska. She turned out to be a bit obsessive. It ended in a restraining order, a new address, and a new phone number. This resulted in you having no clue what if felt like to be romantic. Just thinking of Dave causes a flutter of a gnawing nervousness. Maybe you should do something to keep your mind away from all this romance shit.

2 hours later, you have a sparkling apartment and you hear a knock on your door.

"Are you going to the club?"

It was Dave. Your face pales a bit.

"Do we have to work tonight?"

"No, but I thought we could go and 'loosen up'…?" He emphasizes on 'loosen up'.

"Uhm… sure!" You go to the door and gesture for him to come in. You didn't want him to wait outside while you got ready! That, and you just cleaned your apartment. So, why not? He steps in and looks around. He looks impressed.

He sits on your couch and you jog to your room, trying not to squeal. You calm yourself, not squealing for your own sake. Even if you did squeal, it would have been one manly-ass squeal. You button up a blue plaid shirt and jeans and glance in the bathroom mirror, running a hand through your fluffy black hair. You walk back out and see Dave leaning back on your couch, looking bored. He notices you and looks you over. You really try to ignore it.

He looks at you with a million-dollar poker face.

"Why did you come here, of all places, if you're wealthy as hell?"

What? You tilt your head in question. You came here because you were forced to. This was supposed to teach you independence. You were supposed to hate it here… You tell all of this to Dave except the last part. Sitting down next to him, you try to relax and seem like snobby ol' you. He responds.

"That would explain a lot."

You didn't particularly like how he said that.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He shrugs like it's no big deal.

"Maybe that you really were a spoiled little rich kid and you needed to be taught how much everyone else wished they were you."

You weren't sure if that was all insult or all complement. It sure made you mad, though.

"I couldn't help that my family is the worst one ever and never took me to stupid little restaurants and didn't allow me to play with the other kids and do normal kid things! I had no idea any of this existed till now, Dave!" You had raised your voice during that, and had gotten considerably closer to the smirking boy across from you on the couch.

All he replies with is "huh."

Again, What? He shakes his head and asks if your coming with him or not.

"Are we riding your motorcycle?"

"You know it."

"… fine"

_TIME SKIP DOOPBOOP_

You both walk into the club, which was already very much alive. There were strobe lights, many people, and booming bass. You had never really seen another place like this. Dave smirks and drags you over to the bar and sits you down on a stool beside him.

"Show me your knowledge of alcohol, wise drinking sensei." Finally.

You smile and order a simple 'Attitude Adjustment', which was a layered drink. You liked the layered ones best. It had Irish cream, root beer schnapps, and Southern Comfort (a liquor). You thought you could hold alcohol pretty well, but you wondered how well Dave could. He glances at you and orders a Long Island Ice Tea. Forcing yourself not to gape, you wonder if he will even be able to walk out of this club by the end of tonight. You guess you'll have to wait and see.

You have a slight buzz after your layered drink, but you and Dave had started a good, funny conversation. He made you laugh so hard that you got the hiccups. Dave finishes his drink and then you two have a drink off with shots. After 5, you both are almost too tipsy to walk. Dave drags you to his office were you both fall backward on the couch and giggle like idiots. Your mind was so foggy but you were having fun for some reason.

It wasn't until you and Dave share a kiss that you began to think a bit straighter, excuse the pun. You liked the kiss, and go for another. You kind of wanted some more. However, Dave blacks out shortly after. He was so dumb. You giggle at this thought and lay down next to him on the office couch. Snuggling up to him, you fall asleep almost immediately.

**WHOOOAAAAAA 2,069 words! YESSSSSS ^u^ well, I know it's a bit of a cliff hanger, kind of, but I will try to hurry on the next chapter! {:) if you have a suggestion, don't keep it to yourself! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A ~*special*~ shout-out to HomestuckVS, because you are so nice and I enjoy your reviews sooo much! ^u^ I also wanted to thank all of my cool reviewers! You guys are truly amazing :) When I write this story all I can think about is the bad parts, and you guys help me remember the good parts, too! I want to hug all of you! I cannot express my thanks ^u^ Also, I am not always sure where the plot is going when I write, so I may have an original plan in the beginning, but it probably won't stay that way in the end. God this is gonna be a piece of crap chapter. **

_JOHN_

Ow. Your head freaking HURTS. You crease your eyebrows and squint open your eyes. Where are you even? Did you not go to your apartment last night? This is the first thing you are aware of.

Wait. No, you didn't. You went out with Dave. This is the second thing you are aware of.

Before you can even remember what happened, you get butterflies. You were out with Dave.

Your eyes widen and you look around. This must be his couch, in his office. At the club.

That must be him, under you. He is under you. Dave Strider, your neighbor, is underneath you, on his couch, in his office, at the club. You just now get how serious this situation is. Pausing for a minute, thinking on what to do, you are suddenly aware of how weird it feels to be so close to him.

Your head throbs. Ow, ow, owwww. Getting up off him (not so gently, you will add), holding your head, you stumble down to the bar and get some water. Drinking it and sitting on a bar stool, you are grateful that your head ache is easing away. Looking around (and glaring at the sun light peeking through the glass door), you try to regain your memory of last night. You collect some simple facts about yesterday:

Dave kind of asked you to go here with him.

You must have gotten REALLY drunk.

And you somehow ended up on top of him on his couch.

You wonder if you kissed again. You suppose you'll never know, and this fact kind of bothers you. You aren't sure how long you've been looking around, trying to remember when Dave sits next to you and yawns, smirking. You jump as your daze ends. Looking at Dave, you notice that he's smirking. He must remember something you don't. You hope you didn't embarrass yourself too terribly.

He gets up and serves himself apple juice. You're not sure if this bothers you. You decide it doesn't and you watch him with tired eyes until he sits back down beside you. He takes a sip and smirks at you.

"Some night last night, huh?" There's a hint of laughter in his voice. Trying not to blush, you nod and glance around. You're both silent for a bit and then Dave speaks up.

"Was that stuff from you?"

Dave just supposes you know what he's even talking about. Oh wait. The anonymous gift basket you left for him. You sheepishly look at him and smile. "Yeah… that was me." You swear Dave genuinely smiles for a second, then it's gone. What he does next surprises you: He thanks you. Not wanting to seem all that surprised, you nod and whisper "Yeah- no problem…"

It gets quiet again. Not wanting it to be awkward, you blurt what's on your mind.

"Did we kiss last night?"

…Maybe that *wasn't* the best idea. You blush and look at him meekly. Why are you so shy around him? You shouldn't be! He isn't gonna snap you in two! Well, he could, but you have a feeling he won't.

You look at his face, trying to see behind his shades. He is smiling and chuckles lightly. He leans close to you, and you lean back a little.

"Last night was a mission accomplished, for me…" …Excuse me? A 'Mission Accomplished'? Trying now to let your distaste show, you whisper, your voice coming out pleasingly solid.

"How so?" Dave sucks in a steady breath, and cups your cheek. You try to seem indifferent, but you don't think it's working. He whispers in a seductive voice, "We kissed… twice. You kissed me the second time, you selfish guy, you." And with that said, he presses his mouth to yours. God DAMN his lips are soft. Mindlessly leaning forward, you cup the side of his face, parting your lips slightly.

You wish that had happened. It didn't. All he gave you was the fact that you did indeed kiss last night, and he swiftly hops off his stool and walks back into his office. Anger and frustration spread through you. Its all you can do NOT to call after him and cuss him out.

Then, it hit you.

He was teasing you. Trying to get a rise out of you. Trying to make you desperate. You'll never stoop to that level.

You have money. Money makes the world go 'round. Right? You could do anything. You don't need Dave, now that you think about it. Nope, not at all. You could buy millions of prostitutes to make up for Dave. You have money. That's all that matters.

Keep in mind that nothing you just thought was true. Not true to you, anyway. The only true part was that you have money. Your thoughts are interrupted by the surge of dubstep that spouts from Dave's office that makes your head pound slightly. You guess he's not planning on leaving for a bit. You now realize that he is your ride home. DAMNIT. You glare at the motorcycle outside with disgust. You wonder if you could walk home. It should only be about 20 blocks or so.

Getting up and walking to the door, you open it and step outside. The heat hits you like a freight train. Suddenly, 20 or so blocks seemed like a very, very long way. Tilting you head back and using your hand to make a visor for your eyes, you stare out to see if there are any cabs. Did you even have your wallet?

Nope. Wow you are just out of luck today aren't you? Yep. Yep you are.

_DAVE_

What are you doing? What you mean is why the heck are you pulling back? Striders don't do that. To be more specific, you just had a chance to show John that you actually kind of maybe had a teensy tiny, eenie weenie- teensy man-bro crush on him. Okay, so maybe this 'crush' wasn't as tiny as you'd said, but it was still there, it seemed to be looming larger every minute you spent with him.

Which is why you ran. Well, you didn't EXACTLY run, but you left him, psyching him out of a kiss like that. To fill your mind and to rid the stupid hollowness of guilt, you blare some of your past recorded mixes. Even over the music, you wonder why you won't just admit it.

Was it pride?

Was it weakness?

That may be it, actually. You fiddle with a pen on your desk. Twirling the red metal between your fingers, you notice you have never thought this hard about any decision before. Everything just seemed easy to do, but when it came to that derpy ass boy out there, you were second guessing everything you did. Spiking the pen at the wall where it embeds itself point first, you hear the front door open. Was that John?

You get up quicker than you would have if it had been Rose opening the door. Actually, if it had been Rose, you wouldn't have gotten up at all. That's just the kind of relationship you two had. But this wasn't Rose, this was John. John Egbert. Peeking around the wall, you don't see John anywhere. He must have gone outside. Why though? Does he want to leave?

He probably does. You stalk to the door and watch him looking out at the street behind the parking lot. No one was out; it was just too hot. Not a cab in sight. He just stands there. What now? You don't even know.

Maybe John doesn't know what to do. Can he even function in a town like this? You don't think so, analyzing your memories of him so far, you can tell he isn't sure what everyone's deal is. It's actually him, he just hasn't realized it yet, you guess.

That's his problem. Walking nonchalantly back to your office, you find yourself grabbing your keys and back at the front door, opening it. He turns around, his face a mix of surprise, hope, and relief. His eyes bore into you.

"Dave! What are you doing…?" He asks you, a smile appearing on his lips, but then he hides it, probably wanting to look uncaring. Whatever. Your mouth opens, but nothing comes out. Clearing your throat quickly and responding to cover it up quickly, you then answer his question.

"I'm just taking you home." Might as well cover up the mindlessness somehow.

"oh…" he pauses, sighs, relieved, "Thanks."

"No problem." God he is so cute… You shake this thought from your head and nod toward your bike.

"Climb on." He does, wrapping his arms around you automatically. He must really wanna get back home. Back home to his little apartment. Revving the engine before racing off, your thoughts race around in your head. Why does he stay? And of all places, here. You don't think you'll ever figure John out.

His name rolls around in your head for a bit. Before you know it, you're both back in the parking lot of the apartment complex, and John is leaving you. As he walks away, he turns, smiles, and thanks you for giving him a ride. You find yourself speechless.

Then, he walks away from you. Getting off your bike and stuffing the helmet you let him use under your arm, your eyes wander to his sashaying hips. He was only about 20 feet ahead of you. You could easily call out for him to wait, but you think you liked your view. Biting your lip, you have the sudden urge to run up to him and kiss him. How… uncool… but you were always acting like a hormonal teenage girl around him.

And he has no idea you feel this way. Its freaking messed up. Well, maybe he has a slight idea, but you were both very drunk, but he still might have a clue. Egbert isn't that thick. You're suddenly at your door, and john has already gone through his. You stare at his and find a smile on your lips.

You have realize you have work tonight. Walking through your door, you discover that it's only 1 o'clock. Three more hours and you'll have to head back over to the club. You should get working on that remix. Running a hand through your hair and sitting down at your beast recording station (oh yes. You're bringing 'beast' back.), you're about to slide on your headphones (the new ones john bought you that had your named engraved on them) when you hear a voice.

Tilting your head to listen, you hear notice the its coming from next door. John was playing music? You get up and press your ear to the wall. He wasn't playing music… he was singing. OH. Sniggering, you sit and listen longer. You realize you know the song he's singing. It's called 'Do Better' by Say Anything. Surprised and amazed by his voice, you leap over to your equipment and start on a remix of the song.

You start it with some epic bass drops, then the beginning string sounding part in the back. Adding to the original beat and making it pop, The words start with a 'you can do better' that echoes out and everything slows to a quiet. Then, its kind or blows up with the "Life is not a spark in space, an episode of Will and Grace…" and the rest of the lyrics. You switch it up in a way only a Strider can., then revise and fix it up, dusting it off and adding here and there and you glance at the clock, and take off your head phones. 2:35pm. Walking to your room, you pause to see if john was still singing. Of course he wouldn't be, he would probably be on his way to Heat and Clockwork. You suppose you should get going too.

You wonder what he'll think of the remix.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Long time no see, right? I really lost inspiration for this, and I'm pretty sure it's been like, a year since I written this. I decided I'd read it. I found the dumb mistakes and messy plot terribly embarrassing, but I am bored today and I thought I might as well give this a second shot.**

**(mind you, this was half written when I noticed it on my computer, so the end might have a different feel to it.)**

**Here is goes, you guys. :D**

_DAVE_

You ended up being late, and people were already there, drinking and bothering Roxy, Dirk, and Rose about the lack of a DJ. As you climb onto the little stage, Dirk smacks you upside the head and says in his level voice: "Don't be late again. I don't wanna have to take up your shift." Dirk used to be the DJ when he founded the place, and when you were old enough to work, he gave the position to you, promoting himself to full-time Manager.

Giving him a look from behind your shades, you sit at the chair and put the head phones around your neck. No one seemed to notice you up there. You get their attention by a long, bass drop. Their heads turn. You smirk. Starting up the remix you made, Johns head turns. He arches an eyebrow. The smirk grows. The strobe lights swivel to point at the dance floor smoothly, then to you, then back and forth as if inviting people to dance. Which, they do. Your hands fly around the board, dropping beats and making sure the words of the song are clear enough to be heard.

Within 30 minutes, the place is so packed that Rose had to close the club so no one else could get in. The song ends and you automatically start up a recorded one, so you could catch your breath. You don't think you've worked that hard on a song, ever. Hopping off the stage and weaseling through the crowd, you sit at a bar stool, and throw a straw wrapper that had been lying on the red marble counter at John. He rolls his eyes and smiles a little.

"Where'd you hear _that _song?" he picks the straw wrapper off, throwing it away.

You smile and lean back as far as one can on a bar stool. "Oooh, you see, the person who lives next to me was singing it at like, the top of his lungs, and I heard it and I thought 'wow, what a great song,' and remixed it. So, thank him." You smirk at him and lean forward, putting your elbows on the counter and telling him to get you an apple juice. He does and looks surprised.

"Was… was I really singing that loud?" He winces slightly and leans against the opposite counter and a group of drunk chicks yell for him.

"joooooooohn~! You hoooooooo!"

Oh god please no. It was her. The chick that you had thrown out. She must have snuck back in somehow. Usually when someone's thrown out, they don't come back, or they're not allowed to return. She did. Johns head swivels and he walks to her, asking what beverage she wants like the great and polite bar tender he is, and she leans forward and pulls him into a kiss. You gape. Johns electrifying blue eyes widen and he tries pulling away, but you're already gone. You've returned to your own little niche in the club; the stage. You play a total improve mix that, obviously, you're making on the spot. It was… risky, and not many DJs can do it well. But, you're a Strider, and you can do anything. Screw Tigerblood. It was a remix of 'Radioactive' by ImagineDragons. You're kind of oblivious to how you make it sound angry, or jealous. You made it reflect your emotions. You work equally hard on this one, but you don't go back to the bar after it. You play a mix or 'Toxic' by Briteney Spears and go to your office. A sudden surge of anger sends your arm up to your shades, yanking them off your eyes and sending them flying at the wall. You don't care if they break, as of now. You'll probably care later on.

An angry yell ripping from your lungs, you look at the couch, your red eyes scorching. You remember when you guys kissed on that couch about 24 hours ago. Only 24 hours. Growling, you sparta-kick the couch, knocking it over so that it was laying on its back. You hear someone clear their throat from the doorway behind you. You whip around, seething. It was Rose. You sigh and run a hand through your hair and squeeze your eyes shut, going to sit down on the couch. Which is flipped. You end up on your back sitting upside down, your anger being extinguished quickly. Staring up at the ceiling, you finally speak.

"I don't get it Rose. How does he not get it? I don't know how to make it clearer!" She calmly walks over and sits on the edge of the flipped couch so she doesn't fall with you. Her face is softened, and her voice soothes you, "By 'He', I suppose you mean John?" You nod.

"Dave, if you love him, open up to him. Speak your mind a bit more. Really, I swear you're romantically impaired sometimes." She smirks and gets up, sashaying out of your office, leaving you alone with your thoughts. Maybe you'll go and remix another song on the spot. You need to get this energy out of you. Sliding on your shades (which aren't broken, luckily) and weave through the crowd, you finally make your way to the stage, climbing up and briefly pausing to stare at John, who is busy macking on that Vriska chick. You keep disgust from clouding your features as you silence the remix that was playing. Half the people look, noticing the absence of music. You smirk, forgetting about John for a split second. You send a pounding beat through the crowd, and they nod and scattered 'YEAH's can be heard. You slide in some bass drops and the beginning of the song smoothly comes in. It's C'mon by Panic! At the Disco ft. Fun. It makes you feel kinda optimistic. Your eyes wander to John, who's been staring at you the whole time. Oh. You give him a curious look. You wonder were that girl went. You're attention is pulled to Dirk, who has the girl over his shoulder. He seems to be taking her out of the club. Your brother gives you a thumbs up.

You look back at John, who smiles apologetically. This makes you feel a bit better. Listening to what you're doing, you notice that you don't really like how angry this remix is sounding. It'd be nice if you could spend the rest of the night with John. That's actually what you really wanna do right now. Looking for your brother again, there is a light tap on your shoulder. You turn to see your brother standing there.

"Get your ass off the stage and go home," He means to sound angry, but you know he is doing this to save you. "I'll take your shift."

Quickly finding John, you sit at a stool. "You wanna leave and head back to my place, princess?" You add a charming grin for effect. John grins, making a mock swoon gesture. He tosses his apron over the counter, following you. You let him drive for once, and you settle in the passenger seat. As he pulls out of the lot, driving down the busy road, you notice the silence that over comes the two of you.

"I don't like her, you know." John's voice is small, shattering the silence still. You suddenly find the Jeep's leather seats very interesting. John had a nice car.

"Yeah. I know." _It just really pisses me off. I just really piss myself off._ Dave adds mentally, glancing at John. The boy driving sighs and eventually pulls into their apartment complex. He parks and takes the keys out. He doesn't leave though. Dave stares blankly. He senses a talk coming.

"What are we, dave? Are we even together?" John sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose and leaning back. Having gone rigid, Dave is quiet. He deflates when John gives him a tired, confused look.

"We're whatever you want us to be, but if you wanna be boyfriends, it has to be sealed with a kiss," He smiles genuinely for a moment, "A real one, where both of us are aware and participating." His eyes flicker down to John's lips from behind his shades.

"ok."

**_JOHN_**

"ok." I agreed before I thought about it. I wanted to be with Dave. I wasn't sure I what way, but I wanted to be around. I didn't care which way. I was relieved to know exactly what was going on, now. Kissing someone two times before you're even friends is considered shameful in my family. I am still getting over the culture shock, but it's easier to live in the middles class, now. Thanks to Dave.

He had a nice smile.

Leaning over to Dave, my eyes dart from his mouth to his shaded eyes. He closes the gap and I continue to have the best kiss I have ever experienced. Dave was a pretty great kisser. Before I knew it, though, I was seated in the driver's seat, panting. Dave was in his seat and he were both smiling.

"wow." I breathe. This makes him laugh, and he winks at me, sliding out of my car and shutting the door. watch him, my door still shut. Was he doing what I thought he was doing? He was.

He opens the driver's door for me, reaching for my hand. "Why weren't you this polite to me before?" I joke, smiling.

"Because you were just a snotty rich boy before," there is laughter behind his voice, "Now you're middle-class john. I personally like you better as a middle class person."

"Thanks- I think." I close the driver's door, and Dave keeps my hand intertwined with his. Strangely, I don't mind. Walking in a comfortable silence, Dave takes me to his apartment, opening the door for me (again). His place isn't the neatest, but I wasn't paying attention to that. I first noticed his photographs on the far wall by his DJ-ing stuff (some of which I bought for him). He had amazing pictures of Dirk and Rose and Roxy and even himself. I personally liked that one's of himself the most. "Dave… these are amazing!" I turn to look at him and he is frantically stuffing old pizza boxes into the trash. Deciding not to laugh at his shocked face, I gently untack one, looking at it. It was a selfie, and Dave didn't have his shades on. I wonder if he photoshopped his eyes red. Either way, they were quite stunning. Dave scrambles towards me.

"Hey! Uhm, don't look at those! They're old and really terrible. I haven't focused on photography in forever." He snatches the picture from me and I roll my eyes, my curiosity about Dave's eyes growing.

**_DAVE_**

I've never really cared about cleanliness until a person like John came over. Shit this was so embarrassing. I bet he won't wanna be with a slob. Maybe I can clean up a little while his back is turned-

Shit he is totally looking at my pictures. FUCK.

"Hey! Uhm, don't look at those- they're really old and terrible. I haven't focused on photography in forever." I take the picture of my eyes from him tucking it into my pocket. He'll probably think I'm weird for having red eyes. I mean, I bet wealthy people would think I'm a freak, so why wouldn't john?

I feel like I'm running in circles trying to impress and keep up this cool image for John. This sucks. Frankly, I give up. I plop down on my futon and glance at John. Ever since I met him I haven't been able to do anything right. I've been a screwy neighbor, friend, co-worker, and boyfriend so far. My voice is tired as I ask,

"I don't mean to offend you, but why don't you go get a rich boyfriend who is more like you?" Because honestly, I am nothing like john. He looks at me, sitting down. He shrugs, suppressing a grin.

"They're all ugly." He replies. My head snaps toward him, giving him and 'are you fucking kidding me' look. He laughs, bumping me.

"Oh, come on, Dave. _Loosen up._" John smiles.

"I am loose. I'm the loosest guy in Texas. I'm so loose that- that- fuck I can't even thing of a metaphor." I sigh, "I'm usually great at those…" This apparently amuses John, and he chuckles, grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers.

"Honestly, Dave, all the rich boy's are boring, and selfish, and bratty. Like I was," He leans against me, staring at the other photos. "You aren't. You're cool, interesting, funny, cute-" he stops, grinning. He looks at me. "Need I go on?" this makes me smile.

"Nah. I get it." We are both quiet for a moment, content with just sitting there.

"Tomorrow, will you show me the other things to do here?" John asks, yawning.

"Sure. Whatever you want." I place a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Thanks," He whispers, falling asleep.

Before I know it, I'm out, too.

**Wow really sorry for the sudden POV change and stuff there. I kinda grew out of using 'you' all the time. Anyway, I apologize for the wait. If I don't upload fast enough, you can bother me on facebook: John Easybreezy Egbert on Tumblr: . com Skype: (im always up for a rp) Paigetheanon or on Deviantart: rebeliouslaughter . I know this chapter probably wasn't the greatest, but I'll to get this story rolling again. -kelps**


End file.
